The invention concerns an article of furniture with a furniture carcass, a carrier element which can be mounted to the furniture carcass, and a movable furniture portion, in particular a drawer. A current consumer is arranged in or on the movable furniture portion.
Carrier elements for articles of furniture or furniture portions are already known, and supplying current to the current consumer occurs as a serious problem in production and use of such articles of furniture. For that purpose, EP 1 260 158 A2 already discloses a furniture drawer having a chargeable current storage device which is arranged on the drawer and which can be charged up by way of a transfer device arranged on the furniture carcass. A problem which arises in that respect, however, is mounting the power supply unit to the furniture carcass, which mounting has to be fixedly planned for the furniture carcass to correspond to the arrangement of the drawers. In addition, the power supply units have in part complicated cables arranged along or in the furniture carcass.